


When You Said Your Last Goodbye

by kazjaurelia



Series: Writing Practice Drabbles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Lance (Voltron) Whump, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazjaurelia/pseuds/kazjaurelia
Summary: Growing up, you're told that people get sick or old and they move on. It happens. There's time for goodbyes. But, what about when it's so sudden, there is no goodbye, no last smile. What then?





	When You Said Your Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this song https://youtu.be/cqJoVlnmdFQ

Growing up, you’re always told that things happen and people die. They get sick, or they get old and say their goodbyes. They know that it’s going to be their time to leave soon, so they love as fiercely as they can. But, what about when it’s sudden? When they leave so suddenly there isn’t a good bye or a last smile? 

When Lance left, no one knew how to react. It was a simple mission. That’s how most days went for the team. Assemble and head out to face a fleet of Galra ships or to a planet to bring them freedom. This day wasn’t much different. The planet was called Unila and closely resembled Earth.The battle was almost over. Most of the fleet was either destroyed or retreating. 

“Woo-hoo!! At this rate, Zarkon will be Zar-gone”, chirps the Blue Paladin. Only the groans of the team respond. A blast of light into the left flank of the Blue lion pulls the team back to attention. 

“Lance!”

“He’s going down too fast! I don’t think I can get him in time”, Keith cries. 

Blue crashed on the shore of a glistening ocean from a setting sun. The last thing Lance saw. 

“Lance? Lance! Answer us, come on buddy.” 

“I’m h-home guys. We made it. Veradera beach.” Lance is interrupted by a fit of coughing. “It’s okay. We made it home. Tog-together.” The line went silent as the paladins called for their brother. 

Keith is the first to land on the beach, as close to the wreckage of the Blue Lion and her Paladin and begins tearing across the pebbled beach. 

“Lance? Lance! Come on, talk to me.” 

He manages to crawl into the shambled cockpit, to the image of a crumpled Lance, slouched in his chair. The red is everywhere, no longer the vibrant blue of the lively paladin. 

“Lance?

—————————-

Silence.

It fills his place. It acts like a driving force between the team.

Pidge hasn’t left the lab since the send off. Hunk hasn’t left the kitchen. Shiro and Keith take turns in the training room and sulking in obscure parts of the castle. Coran has taken to cleaning or repairing any part of the castle that might need it. Allura stays mostly in her room, seldom coming to the comand deck to make sure everything is okay. But it’s not.

—————————–

Keith is the first to go anywhere near Lance’s room. This is mostly due to the fact that his room is down the hall and he needed to change his shirt(per Coran’s order). He almost walks right by, but stops. It’s still for a moment. Just Keith, as still as a statue in front of the door as the air flows around him. Then, he turns and goes in. It’s painful to see everything the same as it was before the mission. Clothes on the floor. Pictures all over the wall are intermingled with drawings of places they’ve been, people they’ve met, and drawings of the team. Beauty products lay on the desk. On Lance’s bed is his jacket with his phone and earbuds on top.

Keith sits and put the buds in his ears, pressing play.

All I want is nothing more  
To hear you knocking at my door  
'Cause if I could see your face once more  
I could die as a happy man I’m sure

When you said your last goodbye  
I died a little bit inside  
I lay in tears in bed all night  
Alone without you by my side

But If you loved me  
Why did you leave me  
Take my body  
Take my body  
All I want is  
All I need is  
To find somebody  
I’ll find somebody Ooh oh  
Ooh oh  
Ooh oh  
Ooh oh  
'Cause you brought out the best of me  
A part of me I’d never seen  
You took my soul wiped it clean  
Our love was made for movie screens

But If you loved me  
Why did you leave me  
Take my body  
Take my body  
All I want is  
All I need is  
To find somebody  
I’ll find somebody

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so there will probably be mistakes. I will work on fixing them. Please leave some constructive criticism or just your thoughts. Thank you.


End file.
